Star Crossed Lovers
by schrodingers cat 13
Summary: I shamelessly stole most of the material for this one from an X-Files episode. A tragi-comedy, a comi-tragedy, or perhaps neither, who knows? A Halloween special with elements of Christmas. What else could you wish for? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Neither House MD nor X-files belong to me. _

**A/N: **_First of all, this story is rated a strong T or perhaps a mild M. Now take a minute to think of all the things that could be the reason for that rating. Done? Good, now you have no right to complain that I didn't warn you about things that may or may not happen. Secondly, the plot and most of the dialogues are taken from an X-files episode with slight modifications when needed. Thirdly, there will be no vampires in this fic. If that's what you're after, you may as well turn around. Here's a little teaser for starters. _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Christmas, 1917. American soldiers were dying at an ungodly rate in a war-torn Europe while at home, a deadly strain of the flu virus attacked young and old alike. Tragedy was a visitor on every doorstep while a creeping hopelessness set in with every man, woman and child. It was a time of dark, dark despair.

But here at 1501 Larkspur Lane for a pair of star-crossed lovers tragedy came not from war or pestilence, not by the boot heel or the bombardier, but by their own innocent hand.

His name was Maurice. He was a brooding but heroic young man beloved of Lyda, a sublime beauty with a light that seemed to follow her wherever she went. They were likened to two angels descended from heaven whom the gods could not protect from the horrors being visited upon this cold, gray earth.

Driven by a tragic fear of separation they forged a lovers' pact, so that they might spend eternity together and not spent one precious Christmas apart.

Their ghosts haunt this house every Christmas Eve.

Since then, every couple that has lived in the house has met a tragic end. There were three double murders in the last 80 years, all on Christmas Eve.

* * *

**A/N: **_You should tone it down a bit with the praise this time. I mean, I know I'm awesome when it comes to copy/pasting, but still (in fact this whole chapter was taken from the show)…I also advise you against looking up this episode, unless you want to spoil the ending for yourself. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Neither House MD nor X-files belong to me._

**A/N: **_Wow, I didn't think there would be so many X-files lovers among you. For those of you that remember the episode, I suppose it won't be all that interesting to read. I'm afraid there's not much that can be done about that. Also, the story is taking place in the 2nd season, at the time when Foreman was a temporary boss._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**

House and Cameron were sitting in his car, trying to make sense of the situation. Foreman sent them to search their patient's house and this was the address they were given: 1501 Larkspur Lane. As if it wasn't enough that they had to work on Christmas Eve, it seemed they were also given a wrong address.

Cameron looked at the piece of paper she was holding and then back at the half broken wooden board at the entrance of what appeared to be an old gothic mansion. The addresses matched.

"Are you sure this is the address?"

House turned his head to look at her, "That's what the 'boss' said, although I'm not sure if they teach them how to read and write properly in the hood. What do you think?"

Cameron shot him a look. She was not in the mood to listen to his wiseass comments tonight.

She sighed, "Well, I suppose we should check out the house just to be sure."

House looked at her as if she were crazy, "You don't honestly think someone would even want to live here? Besides, this thing must have been deserted for years by the looks of it."

Cameron looked at him sternly, "But you can't be sure of it, can you?"

He glowered and muttered a very discontented "Fine," before following her out of the car.

* * *

The door is unlocked and they hesitantly enter a very dark foyer. Suddenly, lightning strikes and they both stop for a moment. As their eyes adjust to the darkness, they look around to notice that the mansion is quite nicely furnished.

They both jump a little when a clock chimes. 11pm. Strangely enough, it shows perfect time. Perhaps someone does live here after all, thinks House.

All of a sudden, they hear something resembling footsteps from above.

House looks at Cameron and says, "That's probably just wind. There must be a window open upstairs."

He doesn't fail to notice that she looks a bit spooked.

That's when another lightning flashes and the front door suddenly slams shut. Cameron runs towards it and tries to open it in vain. She can hear the roar of thunder from outside.

"I think the spirits are among us."

She turns around to find House grinning at her.

This whole situation is making her feel less than comfortable, "Quit trying to scare me and help me get this door open."

They can hear the footsteps again and they turn their head in the direction of the noise.

House speaks, "Sounds like somebody is walking around upstairs."

He starts walking towards the stairs while Cameron remains rooted to her spot. She looks around again and as another lightning strikes, she can see a female silhouette near a window. Only that it's gone when the darkness descends upon the house again. She starts to call out to the person, but she changes her mind. She must have imagined it.

The sound of House trying to climb the stairs awakens her from her thoughts. She follows him, intending to help, when she notices he stopped just bellow the top of the stairs, listening intently.

He turns around when he hears her coming.

"What was that?" he asks her in a low whisper. He puts on a scared face when he asks the next question, "What if this house is haunted?"

Cameron is not impressed and she answers him flatly, "I don't believe in ghosts."

He seems surprised, "You don't?"

Cameron shakes her head, "These are just tricks that the mind plays. They are ingrained clichés from a thousand different horror films. When we hear a sound, we get a chill. We see a shadow and imagine something that an otherwise rational person would discount out of hand. It doesn't take an advanced degree in psychology to understand the unconscious yearning that these imaginings satisfy.

House climbs the last few stairs and starts trying to open the doors. She follows him, continuing her explanation, "You know the longing for immortality, the hope that there is something beyond this life, that we'll never be without our loved ones…These are powerful desires."

They both turn as a door creaks when it opens slightly by itself. A light is on in the room behind it.

House looks at her and asks her with a serious face, "Tell me you're not afraid."

She doesn't even need to answer, her face says it all. For all her rationalisations, she can't control her feelings, no matter how hard she tries.

She answers, her voice trembling slightly, "All right, I'm afraid. But it's an irrational fear."

She slowly walks towards the opened door.

"I've got your back," he tells her, a lame attempt at being helpful.

For some reason she doesn't find that reassuring at all, "Thank you…"

She carefully pushes the door fully open. There is a light on that was definitely off when they first arrived here.

"Maybe someone is living here after all," she says.

They both walk into the room to see it is a beautiful turn of the century two story library. There is a ladder leading down to the lower level. The furniture is covered with white cloth and the whole room is lit by a magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Not only that, there is also smoke coming from the fireplace, a sure sign someone must have been here not long ago.

They climb down the ladder, House not without some trouble, and walk towards the fire to take a better look.

"This fire has just gone out, "says House as he looks at her.

"Yeah," she agrees.

Just when they stand up, the lights flicker and then go out completely. The door creeks as it closes and the only light that is left is the constant glow of lightning.

A thumping sound is heard, apparently coming from bellow the floorboards, which also appear to be moving a bit. House removes a small table from the spot while Cameron tries to open the nearby door, but it is locked. She glances around the room only to find that the ladder leading to the upper level is gone.

"House?"

She starts walking backwards slowly, keeping her eyes on where the ladder is supposed to be, as if it could magically reappear any second.

Of course House can't help himself, but take advantage of the situation. He silently creeps up on her and waits for her to bump into him. Predictably, she shrieks when she meets his solid frame.

He laughs and she shoots him a death glare, "That's not funny."

"I think there is a hiding place beneath the floorboards," he tells her as he gives a nod in the right direction. She walks towards the place he indicated and stares at it.

Her head jerks up as he speaks, "You don't have an x-ray vision, do you?"

She continues to stare at him blankly and he sighs, "I'd remove the boards myself, but you know, bum leg and all…"

She gets on her knees, hesitating slightly. She glances back up at him, and he gives her a 'well, what are you waiting for' look. Gathering all of her courage she lifts the boards, one by one.

She exclaims, "Oh, my god," as she sees what is hiding beneath them. Two dead bodies. A woman and a man, each with a gunshot wound.

She looks at House, "It looks they were shot to death."

He takes a step closer and bends down to get a better look.

"Yeah."

That's when something odd catches her attention. "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"She's wearing my outfit."

House looks at Cameron first and then at the dead body. They truly have the same clothes on.

He smirks, "How embarrassing."

Looking at the male corpse she notices something else, "And he's wearing yours."

House looks at the body to discover that she is right, yet again.

"House?" Cameron says with trepidation.

He faces her and replies, all humour gone from his voice, "I think that's us."

* * *

**A/N: **_I think we are about a quarter through with the story, so you can expect about 3 more chapters. The next one should be up on Sunday. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Neither House MD nor X-files belong to me._

**A/N: **_An impressively high number of you knows this episode. I hope you didn't fall prey to the temptation to look it up after I published the first chapter. *looks at you suspiciously* _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**

"_House?" Cameron says with trepidation._

_He faces her and replies, all humour gone from his voice, "I think that's us." _

They scramble away from the dead bodies and stumble through the first door they can reach. However, they arrive on the other end of the same room. Everything is just as it was when they left it, including the corpses lying beneath the removed floorboards. They look at each other, confusion written all over their faces.

"Uh, House?"

"This is the same room," he says, his mind desperately trying to logically explain this situation.

They walk back through the door and yet again they found themselves in the same room where they first left it. Standing in the doorway, they keep glancing between both rooms, which are one and the same.

House walks into the room and Cameron follows.

Getting an idea, he explains it to her, "Ok, I'm beginning to get this. You go through that door," he points to the door on the other side of the room, "and you should come in through this one," he says pointing to the door nearest to them.

She nods, "Ok," and leaves the room, but does not return. House walks through the door on his side to find out the room is empty. Cameron has vanished.

"Cameron!" he calls out, only to get no answer. Suddenly the door slams shut and he walks towards it, opens it and enters the room on the other side. It is still empty.

"Cameron, can you hear me?"

He tries another door, it is locked. Spotting a huge metal vase nearby, he picks it up and uses all of his strength to swing it towards the doorknob, which breaks under the heavy weight. The door opens, but to his surprise he finds a red brick wall on the other side.

"Hey!"

He jumps at the sound of someone's voice.

There is an older man, wearing a green hat standing on the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" House asks him suspiciously.

The man answers him, "That's a question I should be asking being this is my house you're standing in. This isn't one of those home invasions, is it?"

He turns on the lights before he starts walking towards House.

House decides to take the safer route before he can figure this thing out, so he answers, "No."

The man seems pleased with his answer, "Good. Would you like me to show you the door?"

"That's very funny," answers House.

"I wasn't making a joke," says the guy shaking his head.

"Have you looked at the door?"

The guy glances at the door, "Uh-huh, I'm looking at it now."

House is starting to get mildly irritated, "Tell me what you see."

The guy remains completely indifferent, "I see a door with a broken lock. You going to pay for that?"

House turns around to check if the brick wall is still there. It is. He turns back towards the guy and says, "That's a door with a brick wall behind it."

The guy looks at him as if he were crazy, "Okay, sure."

House stares at the guy, trying to read his intentions, "You're playing tricks on me."

The guy answers him calmly, perhaps too calmly for such a situation, "If I am, I'm sorry but I don't know any tricks."

House raises his eyebrows, "Yeah? That's a trick in itself, isn't it? You've been playing tricks on us since we got here."

The guy looks mildly intrigued at that last piece of information, "Am I to take it we're not alone?"

Suddenly something clicks inside House's head. This whole situation seems almost surreal, there is no way this could really be happening. He must have got drunk again and is now hallucinating.

He chuckles, "Ah, that's very funny coming from a hallucination."

The guy begins laughing heartily and claps his hands, startling House. When he manages to calm down enough to speak he says "Yeah, oh…you almost got me fooled there. You think you're hallucinating, huh? Most people just think that I'm a ghost. I've seen a lot of strange folks coming around here with a lot of strange equipment, but most of them looked more pleased at seeing me. At least until they found out that I'm still very much alive."

Ok, scratch that theory, thought House. Perhaps he really is here in this house, but there are still so many questions left unanswered.

He better try finding some of the answers, "Strange folks?"

"Mm-hmm," the guy agrees.

"Like those folks under the floorb…" he turns around to find that the floorboards are in their place again. There is no sign of dead bodies anymore. Even the small table he moved at the time is back in its original place.

"How did you do that?" he asks surprised.

"I didn't do anything."

House looks back at the untouched floor. Did he imagine all of that? No, that can't be.

He looks at the guy, "There were corpses here… Bodies buried under the floorboards."

The guy gives him an almost sympathetic look and gestures for him to sit down on a nearby armchair, "Why don't you have a seat, son."

* * *

**A/N: **_We'll soon be half way through the episode. I've decided to cut this one a bit short, hope you don't mind. No idea when the next chapter will be up, because I still have to write an essay on how Queen Elizabeth changed through her first years of reign. (that may take a while) *sigh* _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Neither House MD nor X-files belong to me._

**A/N:** _Sorry guys, but school is sucking the life out of me. That and insomnia. I'll try to find a way around it. _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**

_He looks at the guy, "There were corpses here… Bodies buried under the floorboards."_

_The guy gives him an almost sympathetic look and gestures for him to sit down on a nearby armchair, "Why don't you have a seat, son."_

* * *

House is sitting in the armchair, resting his head in his hands while the old guy stands beside him.

He looks up at the sound of the guy's voice, "You drink? Take drugs?"

House looks around the room before answering, "What is this, the Spanish inquisition?"

The guy gives him a knowing smile, "Get high?"

House shoots him a look, "Where are you going with this?"

"Are you overcome by the impulse to always prove everyone that you're right?"

House gives the guy an odd look, completely taken aback by the question.

"I'm in the field of mental health," the guy begins before sitting down, "I specialise in disorders and manias related to pathological behaviour as it pertains to the paranormal."

House looks at him disbelievingly, "I didn't think such a thing existed."

The guy smiles at him and explains further, "My specialty is in what I call soul prospectors-- a crossaxial classification I've codified by extensive interaction with visitors like yourself. Although, I suppose you don't fit exactly into that category. You've said you're not here on a ghost hunt, right?"

House answers in a way that leaves no doubt as to how ridiculous he believes that idea to be, "No…"

The guy appears to be lost in thought for a few moments before he reaches a conclusion, "Well, you may not be a ghost hunter, but I would say there are a lot of similarities between you and them, for example entering a supposedly haunted house late at night on Christmas Eve instead of having fun somewhere with your friends and family. I believe you all fall into pretty much the same general category."

"And what category is that?" asks House genuinely curious.

The guy answers him in a rather self-assured manner, "Narcissistic, overzealous, self-righteous egomaniac."

House lifts his eyebrows in surprise and slight amusement, "That's a category?"

The guy nods, "You kindly think of yourself as single-minded but you're prone to obsessive compulsiveness, workaholism, antisocialism... Fertile fields for the descent into total wacko breakdown."

House gives him a 'watch it, buster' look before he defends himself, "I don't think that pegs me exactly."

"Oh, really? Breaking into my house in the middle of the night? Huh? Raving like a lunatic about some imaginary brick wall?"

House turns his head to look at the door. Sure enough, the wall is still there.

The old guy continues, "And those dead bodies you claim to have seen? You know why you think you see the things you do?"

"Because… I have seen them?"

The guy answers in a voice that would make you believe he can see the deepest secrets of your soul, "Cause you're a lonely man. A lonely man drowning in self-induced delusions that you believe will give your life meaning and significance and which your pathetic social maladjustment makes impossible for you to find elsewhere. You probably consider yourself passionate, serious, misunderstood. Am I right?"

Wow, compared to this guy, Wilson was an amateur. What House wouldn't give now for one of his lectures instead of this…whatever this was. He still couldn't decide if this guy was for real or if all of this was just part of some elaborate scheme.

The guy continued his attack, "Most people would rather stick their fingers in a wall socket than spend a minute with you."

House had enough, "All right, now just, uh... Just back off for a second."

But the guy was unrelenting, he barely waited for House to finish his sentence before he continued his psychoanalysis, "Spend every Christmas this way... Alone?"

"I'm not alone," he answered confidently. Cameron was here, wasn't she?

The old guy shook his head in reproach, "More self-delusion."

"No, I came here with my subordinate. She's somewhere in the house."

The guy does not believe him, "Behind a brick wall?"

House just smiles at that. He gave up on fighting the guy.

However, the old man doesn't seem willing to stop just yet, "How'd you get her to come with you? Played on her conscience?"

Houses smile immediately drops. How could he possibly know that? The guy must have seen her here in the house at least. Good, then she's still here somewhere. He felt mild relief wash over him.

They guy gives him a sad knowing smile before he continues with his accusations, "You know why you do it… listen endlessly to her droning moralisations. Cause you're afraid. Afraid of the loneliness. Am I right?"

House gives him a condescending nod and then answers, "I'd just like to find my co-worker."

The guy nods as well, "Good… Easy. Piece of cake."

The old guy stands up, and House follows him with his eyes as he starts walking towards the door. The brick wall is gone so he can easily pass to the other side. He turns around to address House one last time, "Brick wall?" he indicates the empty doorway, "Or brick wall?" he points his right thumb towards his head.

House stands up and takes a few steps towards the door.

They guy looks him straight in the eyes as he speaks, "Go ahead. Change your life."

House tries to follow him to the other side, only to collide face on with a brick wall that magically reappeared out of nowhere.

The old man is gone and the room is once again enveloped in darkness as the lights go off.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, now we're really half way through the story. And since I want to finish it as soon as possible, I'll really try to write faster. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Neither House MD nor X-files belong to me._

**A/N: **_For all those who were wondering where Cameron disappeared to, here is your answer._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**

"House?" Cameron calls out.

She is looking around the lightning-lit room, trying to spot him, but there seems to be no clue of him anywhere.

She turns then to find a door opening. She screams at the sight of an older woman wearing a white dressing gown entering the room. The woman screams back, holding her chest.

Cameron is still shaking, trying to catch her breath and calm down when she speaks, "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm a doctor…"

The woman flicks the light switch and the room is once again enveloped in light.

"You're what?" the woman asks. She appears to have calmed down.

"I'm a… a doctor. I came here to…" she tries to explain but the woman interrupts her, "You're a doctor?"

Still a bit shaky, Cameron tries again, "I'm sorry… I'm a little on edge. My name is Allison Cameron and I'm a doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching hospital."

The woman is apparently relieved hearing that information, "My goodness, I ... I thought you were a ghost."

Cameron attempts to smile to reassure the woman, "I can assure you that I'm not. I, uh, I got stuck in this room looking for my boss."

The woman sighs in relief, "Oh, the lanky fellow with the distinguished profile?"

"You've seen him?" she asks hopefully.

"With you in the foyer. I thought he was a ghost, too," the woman explains with a smile.

"Oh… That was you," replies Cameron. At least she wasn't imagining things.

"I sleepwalk sometimes. I thought maybe I'd dreamed it. But then here you were again," the woman clarifies, still smiling.

Cameron takes a deep breath then, "I am sorry... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I, uh... It's just that we found bodies."

The woman looks surprised and perhaps a bit disbelieving, "Bodies? Where?"

Cameron turns around and looks at the floorboards, of course there is no trace of the bodies there.

"Right…" Why on earth would there be dead bodies under the floorboards?

The woman speaks then after noticing the confused expression on Cameron's face, "You look like you saw a ghost. There are ghosts in this house, you know."

Cameron looks back at the woman and suddenly an eerie feeling runs through her body.

"Who are you?" she asks barely above a whisper.

"I live here, thank you very much," the woman answers, seemingly affronted.

Cameron can't lose the feeling that something odd is going on here and she can feel panic well up in her.

"Where's my boss?" she asks desperately.

"There is no need to panic," the woman tries to reassure her unsuccessfully.

"There were corpses right there underneath the floor," she all but screams.

The old woman chuckles and takes a few steps away from the door. Cameron takes that opportunity and tries to open that door. It is locked.

She glances back when the woman speaks, "I think maybe the ghosts have been playing tricks on you."

Cameron informs her, "I don't believe in ghosts."

She finally manages to open the door, but there is a brick wall on the other side. She closes the door and leans against it once she turns around to face the woman again.

"Then what are you doing here?" asks her the woman curiously.

"We came here to search the patient's house for toxins. This is the address he gave us," Cameron answers, slightly out of breath.

The rapid staccato of her heart and the shortness of breath make it difficult for her to think clearly.

"Was this your idea or your boss'?" the woman asks.

"His," Cameron replies, not sure where this is going.

The woman takes a steps forward and talks to her in a comforting voice, "Oh, you poor child. You must have an awful small life. Spending your Christmas Eve with him... Running around and doing his errands."

"Don't come any closer," Cameron commands, feeling threatened by the woman's advancements.

The woman pays no attention to her demand as she continues to approach her. Cameron is walking backwards, trying to keep the distance between them.

The woman continues her speech, her voice full of compassion, "I can see it in your face... The fear... The conflicted yearnings... A subconscious desire to find fulfillment through another. Intimacy through co-dependency."

"What?" Cameron asks, completely taken aback.

"Maybe you repress the truth about why you're really here pretending it's out of duty or loyalty…unable to admit your dirty little secret. Your only joy in life is getting his approval," the woman continues, unruffled.

"You don't know me," Cameron counters accusingly, "And you don't live here. This isn't your house."

"You wouldn't think so, the way I'm being treated," answers the woman with reproach.

Cameron doesn't give up that easily, "Well, then why is all the furniture covered?"

Indeed, all the furniture in the room is covered with white cloth.

"We're having the house painted," replies the woman with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Well then where's your Christmas tree?" asks Cameron, entirely unconvinced.

"We're Jewish," the woman answers in the same smug way, "Boo!" she exclaims just as the door opens and the old man walks in.

* * *

**A/N: **_The next chapter will be fun. _:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Neither House MD nor X-files belong to me._

**A/N: **_Just a little something to tie up that scene. _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**

"_Well then where's your Christmas tree?" asks Cameron, entirely unconvinced._

"_We're Jewish," the woman answers in the same smug way, "Boo!" she exclaims just as the door opens and the old man walks in. _

Cameron almost jumps out of her skin. Her heart is beating like crazy and she has no sense of reality anymore.

Trying to establish some control she speaks with a trembling voice, "Hold it right there. Stay where you are."

The old guy chuckles as he talks to the old woman, "We really attract them, don't we?"

She laughs as well.

Felling the situation getting out of her hands, yet again, Cameron asks, "Where's House?"

"House? Is that his name?" the guy asks, still clearly amused.

"Where is he?" Cameron tries again, desperate for an answer.

"He'll be along," the guy answers calmly.

Cameron glances back and forth between them. Whoever these two people are, it appears they are in this together.

"Move over there," she orders the guy, waving her hand in the direction of the woman.

They only stare back at her, so she tries again with a more authoritative voice, "Both of you, move. Move over there."

The guy moves reluctantly while grumbling, "This violates our civil rights. I have friends at the ACLU."

That's when Cameron notices something strange. She takes a few steps towards the woman and cautiously pulls the outer layer of the woman's gown open. What she sees makes her heart stop. There is a huge gunshot wound in the woman's abdomen. It is so large that you can even see the back part of her gown through it.

Cameron stares at the hole before averting her eyes to the old guy. She tentatively takes a few steps closer to him, enough to be able to reach him. She pulls on the rim of his hat, taking it off his head only to find that what was hiding beneath it was another gunshot wound. She is able to see right to the other side of the room through it.

It is all too much for her. She feels the room start spinning beneath her legs and her vision getting blurry before she collapses on the floor.

The woman wraps her gown around her body as the guy speaks in a bitter tone, "You see what we've resorted to? Gimmicks and cheap tricks. We used to be so good at this."

He bends down to free his hat from Cameron's grasp and puts it back on his head.

The woman crosses her arms over her chest before she answers, "We used to have years to drive them mad. Now we get one night."

"This pop psychology approach is crap. All it does is annoy them. When's the last time we actually haunted anyone?" the guy continues complaining.

"When was the last time we had a good double murder? Not since the house was condemned," the woman answers.

"This is embarrassing…amateur kid stuff," the guy grumbles.

"Look, if we let our reputations slip they're going to take us off the tourist literature. Last year no one even showed up," the woman tries to calm down her partner.

He frowns and asks her disgruntingly, "Oh, of all days, why did you pick Christmas? Why not Halloween?"

She laughs indignantly and grabs the lapels of his sweater, pulling him closer, "Now, who is filled with hopelessness and futility on Halloween? Christmas comes but once a year."

A smile crosses his face as he comments happily, "You're right. These two do seem pretty miserable. We need to show them just how lonely Christmas can be."

"Now that's the old Yuletide spirit," the woman replies contentedly while she pulls him even closer.

The lights go out as they kiss and begin laughing.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, I believe the things got a little clearer for those of you who don't know/remember the episode. The plot thickens in the next chapter, so stay tuned. _:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Neither House MD nor X-files belong to me._

**A/N: **_I rather like this part of the story, hope you'll enjoy it as well._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**

House, using all of his strength and with the help of an armchair finally manages to pull himself onto the upper level of the library. That's when the door opens and the old woman enters the room, addressing him, "Are you Doctor House?"

Slowly dragging himself on his feet, House answers her, "Who are you, now?"

The woman leans over the railing and accuses him, "What are you doing using my chair for a ladder?"

"I'm trying to get out of this room," House answers her casually.

She seems surprised at his revelation, "Trying to get out?"

When she sees him trying to reach the door, she moves in front of it, effectively blocking the exit.

"Excuse me," says House trying to indicate that he would very much like her to move away.

"No, no. You can't get out that way," answers the woman, showing no inclination to move whatsoever.

House hesitates for a moment before poking her in the shoulder. As he establishes that she is solid he grabs her shoulders and moves her himself, pushing her against the wall.

"Masher," the woman complains.

"Frump, " he doesn't want to give her the upper hand.

When he opens the door, he is confronted with yet another brick wall.

He turns around at the sounds of woman's voice. She is climbing down the ladder which has magically reappeared, ranting, "I don't know who you're calling a frump but I don't appreciate that…being manhandled, or called names. Certainly not at this hour."

House keeps staring at her when he gets a crazy idea, "You're a ghost."

"Oh, more names!" the woman laments.

When she reaches the floor, he follows her.

"Just who the hell are you," House asks confused and more annoyed by the second.

The woman ignores him and prances towards the bookcase.

"Let's see. Where is it?" she speaks more to herself than him.

All of a sudden, the books start popping out of the bookcase and then back in at the flick of her finger. All the while she's muttering, "No…no…no…no..." until she finds the book she is looking for, "there it is."

She pulls out a brown book titled _The Ghosts Who Stole Christmas_. She moves towards the armchairs and settles comfortably on one as House follows her. She opens the book and immediately a nostalgic smile softens her face.

"Look at us. Maurice was so handsome," she gushes.

The fire in the fireplace suddenly blazes up, diverting House's attention for a second.

"He didn't have a gut," she adds then, offering him the book.

On the left side is a title written in large letters that reads: _Tale of the Star Crossed Lovers _and on the right a black and white picture of a couple. A young woman is sitting on a couch and standing behind her in an elegant suit, is a young man.

House quickly skims over the story. It seems to be about two lovers, named Lyda and Maurice, who made a lover's pact.

He glances back at the woman, "What happened to the star-crossed lovers?"

The expressions on the woman's face immediately changes into one of displeasure, "Oh, let me tell you the romance is the first thing to go."

That's when House realises something, "It's you. You're Lyda, and that was Maurice. But you've aged."

Needless to say, she doesn't appreciate that remark, "I hope your co-worker finds you a lot more charming than I do."

House looks back at the picture, contemplating the newly discovered information when Lyda speaks, "I hope you're not expecting any great advantages to all this."

He meets her eyes, "To all what?"

Lyda shifts slightly in the chair to get more comfortable before she answers, "I'm assuming you came here with similar misconceptions."

"We were given a wrong address," House explains cautiously.

Lyda smiles at him disbelievingly, "Oh, yeah? You didn't come here to be together for eternity?"

House chuckles at the utterly ridiculous idea, "No."

The smile does not leave Lyda's face. You can even hear the mirth in her voice as she asks him again, "Because you're filled with despair and woeful Christmas melancholy?"

House lifts his eyebrows, "What?"

Lyda sighs, "Maybe it was your co-worker then."

"What about her?" he asks, his interest piqued.

Lyda shifts again in the chair, now facing him directly. "Maybe you two should have discussed your real feelings before you came out here. I'm speaking from experience."

"What experience?" House inquires not entirely sure if he really wants to know.

"I'm not going to get into semantics. A murder-suicide is all about trust," she explains with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"The book says you had a lover's pact," comments House pointing to the book.

Lyda laugh ironically, "Poetic illusions aside, the outcome, House, is pretty much the same."

She stands up suddenly, opening her robe to expose the bullet wound.

There are only a few things in the world that could shock Greg House and a bullet wound the size of a soccer ball in someone's stomach is definitely one of them. Especially, if that someone appears to be very much alive and not at all disturbed by the gapping chasm.

All that House manages to utter is, "Oh…"

"I don't show my hole to just anyone," Lyda announces.

"Why are you showing it to me?" asks House in disgust, clearly not appreciating the privilege.

"It isn't like you're going to be eating any Christmas ham, is it?" Lyda defends.

House just stares at her blankly for a few seconds until he realises what she meant by that.

"Oh, you're trying to tell me that Cameron's going to shoot me, " he says with an amused smile, "Cameron is not going to shoot me," he emphasises just in case.

Lyda shakes her head disbelievingly, "Suit yourself, but if you shoot first, for her, the rest is an act of faith."

"I wouldn't shoot her," he informs her with conviction.

"Maybe she shoots herself," Lyda suggests.

"I wouldn't let her," House responds with determination.

Lyda pauses for a moment, but she does not give up just yet, "The bodies under the floor…maybe that was just some kind of Jungian symbolism. Or maybe... there's a secret lovers' pact."

House sighs, now clearly annoyed, "We're not lovers."

"And this isn't a pure science," she tells him with a smile and continues with a dreamy sigh, "But you're both so attractive and there'll be a lot of time to work that out."

"Go ahead, take it," she tells him as she produces a gun out of thin air.

House holds out his hand apprehensively.

"Take it. Think of it as the last Christmas you'll ever spend alone," she says just before she vanishes and the gun lands right in House's outstretched hand.

* * *

**A/N: **_Perhaps you've noticed that this story follows a certain pattern. According to that, the next chapter will include a pleasant discussion between Cameron and Maurice. It should be up by the end of the week._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Neither House MD nor X-files belong to me._

**A/N: **_Something short to get you prepared for the climax of the story. _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**

Waking up on the floor, Cameron slowly regains consciousness. She stands up and carefully looks around. She's alone for the time being. After walking across the room, she tries to open the door. It is locked. Walking to the other side of the room, she tries another door which is also locked.

She jumps then at the sound of a man's voice, "I locked it."

Turning around she finds Maurice sitting in an armchair. He stands up and looks at her, explaining, "For your protection."

"Stay away from me," Cameron warns him, panic starting to well up in her again.

"Look, I want you to get me out of here," she pleads with him.

"Good," Maurice responds calmly, "but I'm not the one you should be afraid of. It's that crazy boss of yours that you may well have to defend yourself against."

"What have you done with him?" Cameron asks with trepidation.

"Kept him safe from his own mad devices… at least for now," Maurice answers her in a comforting tone, "Do you have any idea why he brought you here to this house?"

Fear and confusion clouding her judgement, she answers him, "Look, all I know is this is just some bad dream. This is all in my head."

Maurice gives her a condescending smile when suddenly a pounding on the door is heard. A moment later she can hear House call out to her, "Cameron!"

Maurice continues with his mind games, "Do you realize how seriously disturbed that man is? How dark and lonely? What he's capable of?"

More pounding is heard and House once again calls her name. She keeps her eyes on Maurice while she takes a few steps towards the door answering House's call.

Maurice stops her, "You might need this."

She turns around to find him holding a gun. She stares at him in total shock, wondering what kind of trick this is and what should she do.

"What…" she starts, but does not know what to ask.

"He's got nowhere to go this Christmas. No one to go with," Maurice tries to coerce her, "You're here because he got the wrong address, right?"

Cameron shakes her head, "I don't believe you."

Maurice continues in a grave voice, "The man is acting out an unconscious yearning. The deep-seated terror of being alone."

More pounding on the door is heard and she can hear House yell, "Cameron… Cameron, are you there?"

"I'm here, House," she yells back, glancing between the door and Maurice.

"Open the door, Cameron!" House shouts.

Finally coming to a decision she takes the gun from Maurice's outstretched hand and orders him, "Open the door."

Maurice reluctantly obeys her, however when he reaches the door, he stops and turns towards her.

"I've seen it happen… too many times in this house," he remarks solemnly.

Cameron is not swayed by his words, "I don't believe you. Just open the door."

"But…" Maurice protests.

"Open the door!" she demands, clutching the gun tighter as if it could offer her some support. In reality, she barely knows how to operate with it and has never before held one in her hands.

Maurice finally gives up and unlocks the door, letting House enter.

Clutching his own gun, House asks, "Where's Cameron?"

She calls him, "House?" relief evident in her voice.

House turns towards her and with a fierce determination on his face aims his gun at her and shoots.

* * *

**A/N: **_How is that for a dramatic reunion? I think there will be two more chapters and I'll try to publish the next one as soon as possible to make up for this cliff hanger. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Neither House MD nor X-files belong to me._

**A/N: **_Fast enough for ya? _:)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Maurice finally gives up and unlocks the door, letting House enter. _

_Clutching his own gun, House asks, "Where's Cameron?"_

_She calls him, "House?" relief evident in her voice._

_House turns towards her and with a fierce determination on his face aims his gun at her and shoots. _

Cameron jumps as the bullet whizzes past her, hitting a chair at the back of the room.

"House, what you are doing?" she asks with a shaky voice.

He doesn't stop thought. Taking a step forward he fires again, hitting a mirror behind her. Cameron raises her gun and calls his name, hoping it will end this madness, "House!"

He only shakes his head and keeps advancing on her.

"There's no getting out of here, Cameron. There's no way home," he says as he fires again.

Cameron moves behind an armchair still aiming her gun at him, although with no attention of shooting. She tries to reason with him again, "House, come on... House, don't come any closer. You're scaring me. Put the gun down!"

"What are you going to do? You going to shoot me?" he asks already knowing her answer.

"I'm not going to shoot you! I don't want to shoot you!" she replies.

He tells her with a mad glint in his eyes, "It's me or you... You or me. One of us has to do it."

"House, look… We don't have to do this," she tries to convince him.

"Oh, yes, we do," he yells back.

"We can get out of here."

"Even if we could what's waiting for us? More loneliness! And then 365 more shopping days till even more loneliness!" he shouts maniacally.

"I don't believe what you're saying! House, I don't believe a word of it," she pleads with him.

He stops then, his expression changing into one of utter madness. He fires his gun. Cameron drops her weapon and stares down in shock at the bullet wound in her abdomen, blood staining her crisp white shirt. She looks back up at House who still has this wild look in his eyes before she falls to the floor. Gasping for air, she sees him walk towards her.

"Merry Christmas, Cameron," he says as lightning illuminates his face, making this whole situation appear even more surreal.

He raises the gun to his own temple as he finishes, "And a happy New Year."

Cameron watches Maurice walk over to House and prevent him from pulling the trigger.

"Let me go!Let me go!" House shouts, struggling to get free.

If only Cameron knew that what she perceived as House, was in reality Lyda.

* * *

The real House enters the library only to find Cameron lying on the floor bleeding. He rushes to her side. When he reaches her he notices that blood is soaking through her shirt and she is barely conscious.

"Cameron," he tries to get her attention as he gently touches her cheek.

"House… Is that you?" she asks barely audibly.

"What did you do?" he asks her as he checks for the extents of her injury.

"I didn't believe it, House," she murmurs.

"You didn't believe what?" he questions softly.

She struggles to say the words, pain clouding her mind, "I didn't believe that you'd do it... That I would..."

He looks down when he feels her hand move. She rests the barrel of her gun on his chest.

"Marry Christmas, House," she whispers.

"What are you doing?" he asks her disbelievingly, not pulling away.

Cameron shoots him and he clutches at the wound, blood oozing through his fingers. He collapses on the floor next to Cameron.

Only that it's not Cameron that he's lying next to, but Lyda who giggles happily.

* * *

**A/N: **_One more chapter left. Unfortunately, I got dragged into the school basketball team which means even less time and me being even more tired and sleepy. Flying under the radar technique is obviously not working, next time I should go with the faking incompetence one. *sigh* I'll see what I can do. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Neither House MD nor X-files belong to me._

**A/N: **_Here we go… I have to honestly say that I'm glad this is over. I shall remember that writing fanfics following a pre-existent plot equals torture. _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**

An old gramophone begins playing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" as Cameron slowly opens her eyes and gingerly begins dragging herself out of the room.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let yourself be light__  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

House is stumbling down the stairs, bleeding heavily.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,__  
Make the Yuletide gay,  
__From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away_

He manages to reach the foyer where he notices a trail of blood across of it. Cameron is a few feet away, also crawling towards the door.

_Here we are, as in olden days…_

"Cameron," he calls her.

…_happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

"Cameron," House gasps painfully. She doesn't respond, but keeps crawling forward, her face contorted in pain.

_Through the years, we all will be together..._

Cameron rolls over painfully and points her gun at House, who manages to point his gun at her.

_Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow…_

"Ah... I'm not going to make it," whispers Cameron, desperately trying to stay awake.

House struggles to reply, "No, you're not... Not without me, you're not."

He keeps crawling towards her.

"Are you afraid, House?" she asks him.

"I am," she admits as she lowers her head back on the ground.

"I am, too," he says, if for no other reason than to make her feel she's not alone in this.

_Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more_

They both drop their guns and House rolls over painfully.

"You should have thought of this," he blames her.

"You should have."

"You shot me first!" he accuses her.

"I didn't shoot you. You shot me," she answers angrily.

_If the fates allow  
Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow... _

He looks at her and then lifts his head, realising something.

"Cameron," he calls to her as he rolls back on his stomach.

"What?" she pants.

He all of a sudden gets up on his feet with only a bit of trouble due to his leg. A smile crosses his lips as he covers his wound with his hand. It doesn't hurt.

That's when he looks at Cameron who is still lying on the floor, struggling with the pain.

"Get up," he orders her.

"I can't," she chokes out.

He walks over to her and repeats," Get up… We're not shot."

He holds his blood-soaked shirt away from his stomach.

"What?" she questions, unable to form any complex thoughts.

He holds out his hands and drags her on her feet saying, "Come on. It's a trick. It's all in your head."

_Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more _

She feels a strange absence of pain then, as if she wasn't just shot. Seeing that Cameron is frozen in place, House places his hand on her lower back and guides her out of the creepy mansion.

The doors open with ease this time.

_Through the years, we all will be together _

_  
_They both look down at their now clean shirts, no traces of blood left.

_If the fates allow _

They quickly walk towards the car, wanting to get as far away from this nightmare as possible.

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

They enter the car and drive away as fast as possible.

_  
And have yourself a merry..._

Inside, the clock begins striking midnight.

…_little Christmas now. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Maurice and Lyda are sitting on the comfortable armchairs in the library. Fire in the fireplace is sparkling and casting a pleasantly warm glow on the couple.

"You hear that?" says Lyda, "It's Christmas."

"One for the books," grumbles Maurice.

"We almost had those two, didn't we?" comments Lyda regretfully.

Maurice chuckles, "Almost had them."

"Two such lonely souls," sighs Lyda.

"We can't let our failures haunt us," Maurice tries to reassure her.

"You wonder what they were really out here looking for," Lyda muses out loud.

"Hard to say. People now... This is just another joyless day of the year," Maurice answers.

"Not for us," Lyda says.

"No," Maurice agrees, "We haven't forgotten the meaning of Christmas."

They clasp their hands and fade away, the fire still crackling cheerfully.

**"That's all folks!"**

**

* * *

****A/N: **_In case you're wondering where is House/Cameron romance in this fic, you're not the only one. Next one will be better, I promise! It will be long and happy-ish with a lot of House/Cameron scenes as opposed to my first two stories. I already have one plot in mind, but I'm still debating on the issue of smut/no smut (I won't even try asking you guys for an opinion on that matter) and I also need some time to rest and regroup. I should start it by the end of this year._


End file.
